Maldito Hidan
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Tras mucho pensárselo, Hidan por fin decide que debe lanzarse y demostrar lo que siente. Y aunque el amor es algo que los dos niegan, Hidan descubre que Kakuzu en verdad tiene un lado sensible. Contiene lemon.


**No sé si a mis lectoras habituales les gustará el KakuHidan. A mí me parece un poco extraño que me guste ya que, ya sabréis que son culpables del sufrimiento de Shikamaru, y en ese momento los odié pero, sin saber como me empezaron a gustar y bueno, éste es el resultado.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot: "Maldito Hidan"**

La guarida de Akatsuki, dentro de la cual residían todos sus miembros. Sus estancias eran escasas para el número de miembros que tenían. Por este motivo comparten habitación cada pareja de trabajo.  
Hidan y Kakuzu, también conocidos como el "dúo zombie" debido a su supuesta "inmortalidad" habían salido desde temprano para realizar un trabajo.  
- Esto es una jodida mierda de trabajo, ¡Kakuzu estoy cansado! – exclamó Hidan.  
- Cállate Hidan, yo también tengo que aguantar cuando haces tus rituales. – le advirtió Kakuzu.  
- ¡Mmpff!

Los dos hombres iban caminando hacia un punto de intercambio para cobrar la recompensa por el cuerpo que habían dejado sin vida hacía unas horas. Pasado un buen rato llegaron al sitio y, tras contar el dinero que le entregaron, Kakuzu se marchó de nuevo en dirección a la guarida seguido por Hidan.

- ¡Kakuzu, espérame joder! ¡Encima de que tengo que aguantar todo este trayecto para cobrar tus estúpidas recompensas ahora te vas sin mí!

Kakuzu pasaba de lo que él le decía, ya que, Hidan podía llegar a ser muy irritante pero ya se iba a acostumbrando.  
Ya era de noche cuando por fin llegaron a casa. La pareja entró y allí encontraron a uno de sus compañeros tirado en el sofá. Sin embargo Kakuzu no era muy abierto y ni siquiera se inmutó yendo directo hacia su habitación.  
- Por lo menos podríais decir hola – dijo Deidara – ¡no soy invisible!  
- Hola Deidara, creo que Kakuzu está un poco enfadado, por eso no he dicho nada – le informó Hidan.  
- ¿Kakuzu enfadad? ¡Qué novedad! – dijo Deidara riéndose.

Kakuzu mientras tanto intentaba no perder los papeles, así que sin inmutarse se dirigió a la habitación. Hidan le seguía como siempre y al entrar se quitó la gabardina negra con nubes rojas que representaba a Akatsuki. Acto seguido se descalzó y se quitó los pantalones también quedándose en ropa interior listo para dormir.

El tesorero mientras, aseguraba su maletín con dinero debajo de su cama y se disponía a hacer cuentas sentado en el escritorio. Hidan se había acostado en la cama y, pasado un rato comenzó a molestarse.

- ¡Joder! ¡Apaga esa maldita luz que tengo sueño!  
- Cállate Hidan que me desconcentras.  
- ¡Pero es que es muy tarde! ¡Puedes acabar eso mañana!

Kakuzu se giró y se mirándole con sus ojos verdes como si le quisiera perforar la cabeza. Hidan tenía cara de molestia y sus ojos pudieron detectar que éste se encontraba en ropa interior y no se había tapado porque aún estaba recostado sobre las sábanas. Inmediatamente intentó no pensarlo y volvió el rostro hacia los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y entonces su compañero volvió a chillar:

- ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Apaga de una puta vez esa luz y vete a dormir que…! – pero Hidan no pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo porque una mano se aferraba a su garganta con fuerza. Kakuzu había estirado su brazo hasta ésta y le apretaba con fuerza para que se callara pero entonces, algo dentro de él se removió al imaginar que podría matarlo y entonces paró.  
- ¿Por qué has parado Kakuzu? – le preguntó Hidan cuando por fin se había recuperado – Estaba indefenso, podrías haberme descuartizado si querías.  
- No preguntes y duerme… - respondió Kakuzu que recogió su mano y regresó al trabajo.

Intentó pensar sólo en los papeles y no recordar lo que había sentido al verle tan indefenso, pero no podía. De pronto sintió unas manos que se deslizaban entre la gabardina, tocando sus pectorales por encima de la camiseta que llevaba.

- Kakuzu…  
- ¿Hidan? – dijo Kakuzu girándose para mirar a los ojos violáceos de su albino compañero - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota? Respeta a tus mayores.  
- ¡Agh, no me llames idiota! Siempre me subestimas, ¡cómo si pudieras conmigo! – exclamó Hidan.

En ese momento Kakuzu se levantó y le aferró por los hombros con las dos manos. Y, para su sorpresa, Hidan consiguió llevar una mano hasta su máscara bajándola por completo y acercando sus labios hacia él. Kakuzu no salía de su asombro al sentir el beso que éste le plantaba, pero al final lo correspondió.  
Entonces Hidan le quitó la gabardina que cayó al suelo y en ese momento el moreno reaccionó.

- Para Hidan, esto es una locura – dijo Kakuzu.  
- No lo creo, seguro que tú también lo deseas – le insistió Hidan.  
- No digas sandeces…  
- Deja de huir, tu amiguito te delata – dijo Hidan tocándole la entrepierna.  
- Debes estar muy loco para que te guste alguien como yo…  
- Cállate Kakuzu…

Hidan le quitó la máscara por completo y los cabellos del moreno calleron sobre su nuca. Entonces le retiró la camiseta que éste llevaba y se quedó acariciando con la yema de los dedos su musculoso torso moreno. Kakuzu se sentía muy extraño porque nunca había yacido con un hombre, sin embargo le dejó continuar. El albino se agachó y le bajó los pantalones dejándolos tirados por un rincón de la habitación.

- Oh… por Jashin, qué bien te lo guardabas Kakuzu – dijo Hidan mientras miraba el miembro de su compañero – quién hubiera dicho que estabas tan bien dotado… me avergüenzo un poco.  
- Mantén tu boca ocupada Hidan – le ordenó Kakuzu.

Su compañero le hizo caso y comenzó a devorarle. Primero un poco y luego todo para adentro. Hidan estaba sediento. Él realmente nunca imaginó que acabaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero es que con Kakuzu todo era diferente.

Además, era la primera vez que lo veía un poco más humano, a pesar de todo lo inhumano que era, bueno, _eran_.

Kakuzu siempre era el hombre de hierro, siempre tan recto y tan serio. Pero nunca contó con la aparición de Hidan. Desde que estaban en el mismo equipo, empezaba a pensar en él como algo más.

"_Locuras"_ pensaba Kakuzu. Pero ese pensamiento se disipaba en cuando Hidan destapaba su cuerpo. _"Debe ser por lo andrógino que es"_ se convencía Kakuzu.

Y ahora encontraba reducido a escombros todo su ser, todo su escudo, su fortaleza, se habían rendido ante la lengua de su amigo. Éste tenía apresados sus testículos en una mano y en la otra su enorme miembro. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía tan vivo, quizás décadas.

Unas gotas de saliva se deslizaban por su falo mientras hacía el esfuerzo de no acabar antes de tiempo.

- Para Hidan…  
- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?  
- No es eso – dijo Kakuzu mientras le obligaba a ponerse de pie y agarrándole por el mentón le besó con furia.  
Hidan sintió una lengua intrusa, mas no le importó y se dejó vulnerar hasta que se saciara. Kakuzu le quitaba la ropa que le quedaba como podía mientras se centraba en su boca. Entonces le indicó que se acostara en la cama a lo que éste obedeció con diligencia.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer_me_? – preguntó Hidan, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
- Lo que estabas deseando – respondió Kakuzu.

Y agarrando su miembro lo puso allí donde deseaba y penetró. Hidan se sintió desgarrado y gritó.  
- Joder Kakuzu, ¡tienes que hacerlo más suave! – gritaba el albino – ¡me estás haciendo daño!  
- No seas debilucho – dijo el moreno.  
- ¡En serio Kakuzu! – chillaba Hidan – ¡Cuando acabes te mataré!  
- No si antes lo hago yo…

El tesorero embestía con más fuera y a Hidan se le derramaba una lágrima por la mejilla por el dolor que había tenido que aguantar. Cuando Kakuzu vio su cara descompuesta, pensó que por mucho que le doliera no quería dar su brazo a torcer, él tenía que ser un hombre al fin y al cabo.

Pero entonces se fijó en la lágrima que descendía por su rostro y no pudo evitarlo, paró el ritmo que llevaba para que no le doliera.

- Has parado… - dijo Hidan bajito – gracias Kakuzu.  
- No hables – dijo refunfuñando el moreno.

Entonces Hidan sintió que así tan suave le gustaba mucho, pues miembro se había despertado de su letargo. Así poco a poco subía la temperatura de sus cuerpos friccionándose. Hidan puso sus manos en los hombros del moreno para bajar su cuerpo y así tener su rostro más cerca. Era realmente excitante estar tan cerca de nuevo.  
El albino depositó un beso en su cuello y después un suave mordisco, con ello Kakuzu sintió que se le acababa el tiempo. Se acercó a su boca y cogió su labio inferior con los dientes para después besarle suavemente mientras se desbordaba en su interior.

Kakuzu cayó convulso encima del albino que también estaba exhausto. Rodeó con sus brazos el torso de su compañero que estaba encima y le acarició la espalda.

- Déjate de tonterías, exceso de cariño Hidan – dijo Kakuzu soltándose y acostándose a su lado boca arriba.  
- Era lo que necesitabas después de todo – le susurró Hidan al oído.  
- Maldito Hidan… - refunfuñaba Kakuzu ante aquella verdad como un templo.

* * *

**Hacía mucho que quería terminar este One-Shot XD**

**Piedad *-***

**Gabs  
**


End file.
